Return Back in Time
by Kamika Farinas
Summary: During the middle ages, Syaoran's a Lord and Sakura's a slave. If they fall in love. . . Can their love survive during this time? Wow. . . Syaoran sure shows a lot of feelings in this chapter. . . Also. . They find the Clow book. . OH no! RR Ja! :Þ Postpo
1. Profiles

Return Back in Time

By: Kamika Farinas

Konnichiwa!! I know. . . I'm crazy! Starting another story? *sighs* Well. . I was studying this in Global and I thought. . . It'd be a cool story to write. . . This will only be the character's profiles. . . The first chapter will come out within next week. . . Hope everyone likes! Ja! R/R :Þ

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CCS!!! *grins* But I do own the plot. . . . Heh. . . *waves* Go read. . . the character's profiles anyway. . . 

**Characters**

_Syaoran Li- He is the lord of the manor. He is the one to decide most of what happens around the manor. He lived a life of loneliness and shows no sympathy for anyone. He has magical powers which he uses when he has to._

_Sakura Kinomoto (Avalon)- She is a slave that works on Syaoran's land. She has no idea who her parents are and what her past is. She has a deadly secret and enormous power that even she does not know._

_Eriol Hiiragizawa- The vassal for Lord Syaoran. He's married to Tomoyo Daidouji. He has powers just like Syaoran but his powers are not as strong. He has a guardian, Ruby Moon._

_Tomoyo Hiiragizawa (Daidouji)- The wife of the vassal. She has no magical powers like her husband does but she able to tell who does or who doesn't. She's good friends with Lord Syaoran's "girlfriend" Meiling Rae, Syaoran's sisters, and soon, Sakura._

_Touya Kinomoto- Syaoran's best knight. He has the most power over all the other knights. Syaoran and Touya do not like each other for one reason but since he's good, Syaoran won't get rid of him. He has magical powers but his powers are not strong._

_Yukito Tsukishiro- Touya's best friend. He is also a knight and the second in command. He plays a major role with Sakura but he does not know it. (AKA. . . . Yue. . .)_

_Nakuru- She is the assistant to Eriol and Tomoyo. She has powers as her alter ego, Ruby Moon. She tends to hit on the knights, more specifically Touya. She also knows, like Tomoyo, who has magic and who doesn't._

_Meiling Rae- Syaoran's "Girlfriend" She is more like an annoying sibling to Syaoran and she knows it. She and Syaoran have an organized marriage through Syaoran's parents. She's a good friend to Tomoyo and Syaoran's sisters. _

_Mizuki Kaho- Syaoran's advisor. She lays behind every decision Syaoran makes. Like Touya, she knows some magic but it isn't very powerful. She is the reason to why Touya and Syaoran hate each other._

_Spinel Sun (Suppi-chan)- Tomoyo's stuffed animal. She was given him as a child from an old friend but she does not know who it is from specifically. On its tail, the initials S.K. are written. _

_Keroberos (Kero-chan)- Sakura's stuffed animal. She was given him as a child from an old friend but she does not know who it is from specifically. On its tail, the initials T.D. are written. (Getting the drift. . .?? Hehe. . .) _

_Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto- Touya and Sakura's parents. They don't show up in this story for a while but they play an important role in Sakura's life._

_Sonomi Daidouji- Tomoyo's mother. She is a very close friend to Touya and Sakura's parents and like them, she doesn't show up but she was the one who first organized Tomoyo's marriage to Eriol. _

_Terada- The priest of the church. He has to listen to whatever the lord orders. He gets in trouble because he lets a couple get away with getting married._

_Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi- The other slaves on the manor. They are all good friends of Sakura but Chiharu and Takashi play an important role as a couple._

_Fuutie Li, Shiefa Li, Fanren Li, Feimei Li- Syaoran's sisters. They are treated as royalty around the manor but they like to help around too. They are good friends of Meiling and Tomoyo and soon, Sakura._

_Clow Reed- A powerful wizard recognized for the magic. He is not alive during this story._


	2. Beginning of Slave Change. . .

Return Back In Time

By: Kamika Farinas

          Konnichiwa!! This is the beginning of my new story! I hope everyone will like! *grins* Oh. . . I forgot to mention! There's a contest going on. . . In my story anyway. . . At the beginning of the first three chapters, I'll have dreams of specific people. . . You'll have to figure out who is in the dream, who is dreaming, and what the person in the dream wants. If anybody joins, the prize is a story written by me!! *sweatdrops* Okay. . Not a great prize but. . .I hope people will join! The first one's kinda easy. . . So just read!! *grins* Ja!! :Þ

Disclaimer: YES! CCS IS MINE!! *holds up contract* I BOUGHT IT!! *stares at the contract* Oh. . . Wait. . . *sweatdrops* I only bought episodes. . . So it's not mine. . . . But the story is!! So don't plagiarize!! Review!! Onegai!!

~*~*~*~*~

          "Help me! Please. . . . Let me remember. . ." A voice calls out. 

          I look around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself. . ." Deep in the woods, a pair of eyes stares at me. I stare at them entranced by them. "What do you want from me?" 

          "Remember. . ." The voice says, sounding more distant. "Remember. . ." 

          I hold out my hand. "NO! Don't leave. . . ." 

          "Remember. . ." The voice says again even further away. 

          I run, trying to catch up. "Stay! Tell me who you are!" There was no trace of the voice anymore. I stop when I realize I was in the middle of the field. The wind blows past my hair and I turn around seeing flowers scattered around the field. Every single flower existing seemed to reside there. 

          "Remember. . ." I look around again. 

          "Where are you?" I get no response. I hold out my hand and a cherry blossom falls in the palm of my hand. I clench it tightly, hoping not to destroy it. "What are you trying to tell me?" I say. 

~*~*~*~*~

          A time with Lords, knight, slaves, serfs. . . The fields, the church, the manor. . . This majestic time. . . The Middle Ages. . .

          In the fields work many slaves, farming for food, their own and their lord's. A specific female stands in the middle, digging into the earth. She sighs as she plunges the shovel into the dirt. 

          "Sakura!" A brown haired and brown eyed girl yells. She had her hair held in two ponytails on the side of her face. She wore a dirty white shirt and a long brown skirt. On her feet, she wore dirty white sandals.

          A beautiful young brown haired girl with green eyes turns around, "What is it Chiharu?" She asks. She, too, wore the same outfit except with black sandals. 

          Chiharu Mihara grins as she catches up to her. "Takashi asked me to marry him!"

          Sakura Avalon smiles happily, "I'm so happy for you! I knew he would ask!" Sakura exclaims.

          Chiharu sighs, "I hope the priest will marry us."

          "Of course he will. . . Especially if you have permission from the lord. . ." 

          Chiharu bites her lip and starts to hop from foot to foot.

          Sakura gasps, "You know you can't marry unless the lord allows it!" 

          "I know but. . . Takashi said it wasn't necessary. . ." 

          "I guess. . . I should let you do what you wish but. . . I hope nothing happens, Chiharu. ."

          "I'm glad you approved! I'm going to go tell the other girls!" Chiharu grins and walks away.

          Sakura smiles and returns to work. She pounds the earth with the shovel tightly in her hands. Her sweat falls on her face and she wipes it away. She repeats the same routine.

          "Sakura Avalon?" A voice calls out from behind her. 

          Sakura turns around slightly startled. She comes face to face with a handsome blue haired and blue eyed boy. He was clearly royalty which was shown through his clothing. He wore a dark blue shirt and nice dark blue pants. On one side of the shirt was the emblem of the manor, the ying-yang. He had on black shoes. 

          "Yes?" She asks, the shovel held tightly in her hands. 

          The boy smiles as he looks at her. "You have been chosen by Lord Syaoran to be traded with another slave. . ."

          Sakura grips the shovel more tightly. "Yes. . ." She bows slightly. "Whatever the lord wishes. . . ." She backs away and smiles kindly at the man, though her eyes say otherwise. "May I please have the chance to say good-bye to my friends and retrieve my items?" 

          "Of course. . . Be at the castle within 10 minutes."

          Sakura nods, dropping the shovel. In slow motion, the boy watches as the shovel hits the ground. She bows again and turns to run off. Tears start to form as she runs. 

          The boy watches with a frown at the retreating back of Sakura. He sighs and walks away in the other direction, towards the big castle in the background. 

~*~*~*~*~

          In the most important room of the castle, a young man stands, staring at the entrance, then paces from side to side. Here there were few chairs which resided only on the sides. Two main chairs were at the front where the Lord and the Lord's wife were meant to sit during major events such as a feast. The walls were bare with the exception of torches for light and banners displaying the emblem. The young man wore a dark green shirt and nice brown pants. On his feet, he wore black shoes. As like everyone else, he had the emblem of the manor on his shirt. (Okay. . . I know. . My description sucks!! I hate describing and the fact that I have no clue what they wore at this time. . . Unless I state it. . . Just imagine the characters wearing what I've said throughout the whole story. . . *giggles* I know. . I'm lazy. . .)

          "Xiao Lang!" A voice calls out from the hall way.

          Syaoran Li turns with a hard face to the female. "Yes, Meiling?" He asks coldly.

          Meiling Rae enters the room with a smile. "Your sisters did my hair! What do you think?" She asks, twirling around. Her black hair held in long pigtails held with red ribbons and a flower on one side, nearly touching the floor. They fall behind her back, following her every move. She stares at him with her dark red eyes looking for an answer. She wore a beautiful red dress. It flowed to the floor below the waist. There was no fancy design except a huge ribbon on the back and the emblem which laid at the center of the waist. She wore soft red slippers on her feet.

          Syaoran brushes back his rowdy light brown hair, his brown eyes keeping the same cold face staring at the entrance. 

          "Xiao Lang?" She asks.

          The same blue-haired boy enters the room. Syaoran stares at him harshly.

          "Did you get the slave?" He asks. 

          The boy bows. "Yes, Lord Syaoran."

          Syaoran stares, "Where is he, vassal?"

          "Hello, Vassal Eriol!" Meiling greets.

          Eriol Hiiragizawa greets Meiling, "Lady Meiling." He turns to Syaoran. "A she, Lord. She should be here within a few minutes. . ." 

          A dark purple haired and purple eyed female walks in. She bows to Syaoran. "Lord Syaoran. Lady Meiling." She wore a purple dress similar to Meiling's with some differences. There was only a small ribbon on the back and there were few frills on the edges of the sleeves and on the edge of the dress. On her feet, she wore purple slippers. 

          Meiling greets happily. "Tomoyo!"

          "Lord Syaoran. . . . your slave is here. . ." Tomoyo Hiiragizawa says.

          Syaoran nods, "Bring her in, vassal's wife. . ." He says.

          From the entrance, Sakura walks in. Behind her was a bubbly pink-haired girl. She bows, "Lord Syaoran." She wore a normal servant's outfit which consisted of dark blue pants and in her case, a pink shirt. On the shirt, again, laid the emblem of the manor. She wore dark black shoes to top off the outfit. (I know. . . . YUCK! Heheehh. . . I'm sorry that this seems so sucky. . .)

          Syaoran stares at Sakura with cold eyes. "You are allowed to stay overnight for now. . . The slave change will not happen until tomorrow."

          Sakura nods timidly. In her hands, she grips a small bag which contained all her personal items. 

          Syaoran turns to Tomoyo, "Vassal's wife! Bring the slave to her quarters for the night."

          Tomoyo nods and bows, "Yes, Lord Syaoran." She turns to Sakura and smiles, "I'm Tomoyo Hiiragizawa. Come this way. . ." Sakura and Tomoyo walk out of the room with the pink-haired female behind them. 

          Syaoran turns to Eriol, "Vassal!"

          Eriol looks up, "Yes Lord Syaoran?"

          "Watch that girl. . . There is something strange about her. . ."

          "Whatever you wish, Lord Syaoran. . ." He bows and walks out.

~*~*~*~*~

          The hallways were narrow and dark. The only light given was through the aid of the torches shown in the sides. There seemed to be no comfort in this place. The windows that were there were small and narrow, not allowing light through. Many of doors pass by as the three females walk.

          Sakura walks alongside Tomoyo. The other girl walks behind them. 

          "What's your name?" Tomoyo asks softly, breaking the silence. 

          Sakura stares at the ground, "Sakura Avalon. . ." 

          Tomoyo nods, "Nakuru." She calls.

          "Yes, Mrs. Tomoyo?"

          "Give Ms. Avalon here some clothes for tonight. She must look nice for the feast." Tomoyo commands swiftly.

          Nakuru nods and turns to walk off.

          "Wait!" Tomoyo calls suddenly. Tomoyo circles around Sakura analyzing her body's structure. She looks from Sakura's dirty long brown hair to her dirty white shirt and long brown skirt. She nods, "Actually. . . I'll make her dress. . ." (Yeah. . I know. . Kinda quick for her to start offering to make her clothing demo. . . . I don't know! I just needed a way for her and Sakura to 'bond')

          Sakura shakes her head and replies quietly, "That's okay. . . You don't have to go through all this for me. . ." 

          Tomoyo smiles, "Don't worry!" She indicates her own long purple dress. "I like to make dresses. . . . And I'd like to make one for you!" She exclaims.

          Sakura nods, not knowing what to say.

          Tomoyo turns to Nakuru. "Get me all the supplies I need. . ."

          Nakuru nods and rushes off. Tomoyo smiles at Sakura, "Let's go!" She says grabbing Sakura by the arm and bringing her to Tomoyo's room.

~*~*~*~*~

          Two males walk along the hallways, peeking into a room from time to time. 

          "Are you going to tell her?" Voice 1 asks.

          Voice 2 replies roughly, "NO! Her life has been going better without me."

          "But she has to know!"

          "NO! Don't talk about it anymore, Yukito!" Voice 2 says, walking down the corridor.

          "But Touya. . . She's your. . ." Yukito Tsukishiro says, following behind him. A young man with light gray hair and dark gray eyes walks into the light. He wore a normal soldier outfit which consisted of dark gray pants and a light gray shirt. His shoes were a black and on the side of his pants, there was a sword hanging. As always, the emblem of the manor was sewn to the side of the shirt.

          "Yukito. . . I've been able to protect her without her knowing. . . Let it remain so. . ." Touya Kinomoto says. A brown haired man with brown eyes walks beside him. He had the same outfit on as his friend, Yukito except for a sash around his waist which symbolized his superiority. 

          Yukito sighs, "But Touya?" 

          Touya shakes his head, "As long as she still has her necklace, she's safe. . . Do not worry Yukito. . . I know she is okay. . ." He walks into the room with Tomoyo and Sakura in it. Yukito exhales and follows behind him.

          Tomoyo turns, slightly startled at the entrance of Touya and Yukito. In her hand, she holds a brush. 

          Touya bows. "Mrs. Tomoyo. We were doing our rounds and we just wanted to see. . ."

          A squeal is heard by the door. Touya's eyes go wide.

          "TOUYA!" A pair of arms encircle around Touya's neck. He sweatdrops as he feels another body against his own. He was still in his bowing position. 

          "Nakuru. . ." He mutters. Behind him, Yukito stifles a laugh and Tomoyo giggles.

          "Touya!" Did you miss me?" Nakuru asks happily, still hugging him from behind.

          "Not neccis. . ." Touya starts to say. A head pops up from in front of Tomoyo. Touya's eyes go wide once again. Suddenly, he stands up straight. Nakuru falls to the ground by the sudden moment. 

          "Oww. . . Touya!" Nakuru wails.

          Sakura sweatdrops, "Is it always like this around here, Mrs. Hiiragizawa?" She asks.

          Tomoyo giggles, "Not all the time and call me Tomoyo." She smiles warmly.

          Sakura nods, "Sure Mrs. . . I mean, Tomoyo." She stands. "Um. . . Can I go to the bathroom?" She asks uneasily, standing up.

          "Sure! Just go out the door, turn left, immediately turn right, then left again and then it's the 5th door to the right."

          Sakura nods, trying to remember the directions, "Thank you. . ." She turns to Touya and Yukito. "It was nice meeting you. . ." She bows and walks out of the room, turning left.

          Touya exhales for the first time as he sees Sakura leave. He turns to Tomoyo, "We will be leaving now. . ." He bows and grabs Yukito. The two walk to the right.

          Nakuru wails from the ground, "Touya!"

          Tomoyo sweatdrops, "Nakuru. . . Did you get what I need?" 

          Nakuru nods, pointing to a basket near the door. Tomoyo smiles, "That's good. . . Let's get started. . ."

~*~*~*~*~

          Sakura wanders around the corridors. Each door seemed to pass by her. She bites her lip. "Where's the bathroom?" She asks herself softly. Every hallway seemed to be endless and she couldn't seem to find the way to the bathroom. She groaned as she passed by another door. Sakura hears footsteps walking in her direction. She exhales in relief. The figure shows itself in the light. Sakura gasps and starts to bow in respect. 

          "What are you doing, slave?" A cold voice calls out. 

          Sakura flinches at the sound. "I. . . I'm looking for. . .Um. ." 

          "Yes? Out with it!" 

          Sakura bites her lip. "The bathroom. . . ." She ends quietly. She looks up to see Lord Syaoran standing right in front of her. 

          He glares at her as he points to a door right next to her. "Right there. . ." He says swiftly and walks on. 

         Sakura opens the door to see that it was in fact the bathroom. She breathes a sigh of relief. 

          "What a useless female. . ." A voice says far in the corridor. 

          Sakura enters the room and her eyes start to well up with tears. She slumps against the door and falls to the floor. She holds a necklace tightly in her hand. "I don't like it here. . . I want a better life. . . Better life. . ." She murmurs as she starts to cry. 

To Be Continued. . . 

YES!! I finally finished the first chapter!! I'm so proud of myself. . . *wipes eyes* Hehehe. . . . I hope everyone likes. . . I know. . . TOO MUCH TALKING!! Gomen. . . . But the next chapter will be nice. . . THE FEAST!! *sweatdrops* Whoops. . . Gave off to much information. . .Well. . REVIEW!! Ja!! :Þ


	3. Past Rememberances and Feast Entertainme...

Return Back in Time

By: Kamika Farinas

Chapter Two 

~*~*~*~*~

          "What's going on? Where am I?" I ask. I open my eyes to find an enormous waterfall before me. 

          "Return to me. . ." A voice calls out, beyond the waterfall.

          I squint my eyes to find a figure standing beside the waterfall. It seems to be a male figure with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. (This is an easy one. . .)

          "Who. . . Who are you?" I ask, calling out. 

          "You. . . . Please. . . . I need you. . ." He says, stepping nearer and nearer to the edge. 

          My eyes go wide. "NO! Watch out!" I yell trying to warn him. 

          I watch as his eyes close and he tumbles into the waters.

          "NO!!!!!!!!" I yell. 

~*~*~*~*~

          Sakura walks back to the room. She seemed to be able to find her way easier some how. _'Why. . . . Why did I have to be chosen?' Tears threaten to fall out of her eyes once again. She shakes her head as she enters Tomoyo's room. Her tears were now gone but her eyes still red. She sits on the chair quietly. Tomoyo and Nakuru walk into the room with something in their hands. _

          Tomoyo smiles, "Sakura! We finished your dress. . ." 

          Sakura looks up and smiles weakly. "Thank you. . ." She mutters. 

          Tomoyo laughs. "It was nothing. . ." She shows the dress to Sakura. It was a whitish dress that extended to her feet. Underneath it was a slight pink color. There were also ruffles at the edges that made it even prettier. There were also sleeves that were puffy on her shoulder.

          Sakura gasps and immediately runs to look at it. "You. . . You made THAT for me?" She asks in disbelief.

          Tomoyo nods. "I thought it would match you perfectly. . ." She comments. 

          Sakura holds the dress in her arms. "Thank you. . . No one has ever done this to me. . ." 

          Tomoyo smiles and takes Sakura to a chair. "Let's do your hair. . ."

          Sakura immediately shakes her head. "No. . . . You've already gone through too much trouble. . . ."

          Tomoyo sits her down. "Nonsense. . ." She says. She grabs a brush and starts to comb Sakura's hair. "Hmm. . ." She mumbles.

          Sakura sits still. "Thank you. . ." She says softly, thinking of all the kindness Tomoyo has given her. 

          Tomoyo puts down the comb and starts to walk around Sakura. She picks up her chin and looks at her. "What do you think about short hair?" Tomoyo suggests as she tilts Sakura's head from side to side. 

          Sakura blinks. "Short hair? Um. . . I guess that's okay. . ." She says. Tomoyo smiles. 

         "Great!" She starts to grab a pair of scissors from the basket. Sakura stares at the scissors. _'I guess. . . . I guess Tomoyo knows what she's doing. . . I should trust her. . . .' She closes her eyes._

          Tomoyo exhales slightly and starts to cut Sakura's long elbow-length hair. Sakura feels her hair drop to the floor with every snip of the scissors. Suddenly, Tomoyo yanks on something on her neck. Sakura's eyes open and she sees Tomoyo looking curiously at her necklaces. (Yes. . . She does have TWO. . .)

          "Sakura. . . What are these necklaces?" Tomoyo asks.

          Sakura stares at her two necklaces. One was a gold locket while the other was something completely different. It was a small bird head at the head of a key. Sakura holds up the locket. "This. . . This is something my family gave me. . . Before. . . before IT happened. . ." 

          Tomoyo blinks. "What. . .What happened?" 

          Sakura sighs. "I wish I knew. . . All I remember is walking up one morning with a completely DIFFERENT family. . ." She slumps. "They told me that my family was taken to a different manor or something like that. . . I stayed with the Avalon family for a long time. . . I think that I was 3 years old when I was brought there. . . But I don't seem to remember my old life very much. . . The only way I can see what they look like is through this locket." Sakura ends as she opens the locket to show Tomoyo a picture with 4 people in the picture. It was taken outside on a field with 4 figures. There was a man and a female in the back with a little boy and a little girl in the front. 

          Something tugs into Tomoyo's mind. _'Why does that family seem. . . familiar?' Tomoyo thinks. She shakes her head and turns to Sakura. "What about that other necklace?" Tomoyo asks._

          Sakura blinks as she closes the locket and picks up the other necklace around her neck. "This one?" She fingers every detail of the key. "I'm not so sure about. . . why I have it. . . I've just. . . always had it. . . And I remember my brother telling me. . . never to take it off. . ." Tears start to form in her eyes. She brushes them away. "I wish. . . I wish I knew where they were. ."

          Tomoyo nods. Suddenly something enters her mind. "What. . . What's your real last name?" She asks.

          Sakura turns to Tomoyo in surprise. "What do you mean?"

          "Well. . .You said that you stayed with the Avalon family and you took their name but. . . What's your real last name?" 

          Sakura stares at the floor. "I. . . I don't. . . Remember. . ."

          Tomoyo looks at her in shock. "Why. . . Why not?" 

          "Well. . . The time that I woke up with the Avalon family. . . I had a bump on my head. . . They told me that. . . I might have gotten amnesia. . . Over the years, I've been able to remember snippets of my old life but. . . Not that much. . ."

          Tomoyo nods and stands up. "Let me continue with your hair. . ." She says as she grabs the scissors and starts to cut her hair once again. Sakura closes her eyes and thinks about what she just told her. _'Why did I tell her? I feel. . . I feel like I can trust her. . . But. . . I barely know her. . . How can I trust her so soon?' She questions herself. She turns around when she feels no people in the room. "Tomoyo?" She asks. The room was empty. _

          Sakura shrugs and turns to see something lying on the vanity set. She stares at it and gasps in shock. _'Why. . . Why does that look. . . So. . . familiar?' She thinks as she stares at the dark covering and the light colors of its ears and wings. She closes her eyes suddenly and holds her head. Something flashes through her head in a hurry. _

~*~*~*~*~

          "Tomo! Tomo!" A small little girl yells out with short golden brown hair. She runs towards another female with short black hair, her hair flying behind her. They meet at the middle of a field with a huge hug. 

          "Saku! I have something to give you!" 'Tomo' tells her. She holds something behind her back and brings it in front of her. "For you! I call him Keroberos!" She grins toothily. 

          'Saku' gasps as she brings a little stuffed bear in front of her. She fingers its small yellow ears and its cute white wings. She holds its tail and feels its fluffiness. She examines it and notices a pair of initials on the tip. "T.D.?" 

          'Tomo' smiles, "Just for you to remember me!" 

          'Saku' holds it tightly in her arms. She too takes something from behind her and shows it to 'Tomo'. "This is for you!" 

          'Tomo' smiles as she holds it in her hands. She stares at its black covering and the light greenish ears and wings. She notices initials. "S.K." She giggled slightly. "I see we had the same idea. . ."

          'Saku' nods. "We'll be friends forever. . .Right Tomo?" 

          'Tomo' hugs her. "Always. . . No matter what. . ." 

~*~*~*~*~

          "Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura opens her eyes to find dark purple eyes staring at her. She blinks in confusion and holds her head. 

          "What. . . What happened?" She asks sitting up.

          Tomoyo sits beside her, looking worried. "You fainted. . . for some reason. . . Are you okay?" 

          Sakura nods, "I'm okay but. . . I had the weirdest image. . ." She shakes her head. "I bet it was nothing though. . ." In her mind, she thinks, _'Why. . . Why do those two little girls look familiar? Could. . . Could Saku be me?' She then looks at Tomoyo. __'And. . . Could Tomo be Tomoyo?' She shakes her head, brushing away that thought._

          Tomoyo smiles in understanding. She stands up. "Oh. . .By the way. . . Your hair is done. . ." She grins. Sakura stands up and walks to the mirror. She stares at her reflection. 

          "Tomoyo. . ." She breathes out. "It's. . . It's gorgeous. . ." She says as she starts to stare at her new hair. It was now extremely short, not the long hair she used to have. Her bangs were longer than her regular hair but seemed to match. 

          Tomoyo giggles. "It matches you!" Suddenly a bell went off in the hallway. Tomoyo gasps. "Oh no! The feast is starting!" 

          Sakura blinks as she turns away from the mirror. "Feast?" 

          "Yup! Don't you remember? Everyone is coming, maybe even your friends!" 

          Sakura gasps as she remembered something from yesterday.

~*~*~*~*~

          "Sakura!" Sakura turns to see Chiharu, Naoko Yanagisawa, and Rika Sasaki. They were standing in the room they lived together in. 

          "Hi!" Sakura greets.

          "Guess what we heard?" Chiharu exclaims excitedly.

          Sakura giggles, "What?"

          "The Lord is holding a feast and we're invited." Rika says calmly.

          Sakura gasps. "Really?" She starts to jump up and down. "Yay!! We're finally going to a feast!"

          Chiharu starts to pace. "What are we going to wear?" 

          Sakura blinks. "Does it really matter?"

          "OF COURSE!" Chiharu blurts out.

          Sakura giggles. "Are you sure the question's not 'What am I going to wear that will make Yamazaki drool?'" 

          Chiharu blushes as she throws a pillow in her direction. "Be quiet!"

          Sakura laughs as she dodges the pillow and hits her with another pillow. "PILLOW FIGHT!" Sakura yells happily. Naoko and Rika laugh as they join in. (I know. . . Did they ACTUALLY have pillow fights back then? *shrugs* NO ABSOLUTE CLUE!! *giggles* As you should know. . . I'm making stuff up!!! Hehehe . . .) 

~*~*~*~*~

          Tomoyo calls out. "Sakura? Earth to Sakura?" 

          Sakura blinks as she comes back. "Huh?"

          "You should get ready. . . Come as soon as you can!" Tomoyo says already dressed in another purple dress that looked similar to Sakura's but had white underneath. She dashes out of the room as fast as she can, leaving Sakura all by herself. 

          Sakura sits down and stares at her reflection in the mirror. Then she turns to the gorgeous white dress on the bed. She sighs as she holds her gold necklace in her hand. _'I guess. . . Just for tonight. . . I'll feel like a princess . . .' She thinks to herself as she grabs a brush and starts to comb her hair. Tears start to fall. __'I wish. . . I wish I lived like this. . .' She thinks mournfully._

~*~*~*~*~

          Syaoran sighs as he sits down. This 'feast' wasn't any fun and the jesters looked like they were supposed to, like fools.

          Meiling sits in the chair beside him. She too looks just as bored. 

          "Vassal!" Syaoran yells out. Immediately, Eriol stands in front of him.

          "Yes, Lord Syaoran?" He bows. 

          "Get these jesters out! And while you're at it. . . . BETTER ENTERTAINMENT!!" Syaoran yells angrily. (Yes I know. . . Syaoran's so mean. . .)

          Eriol nods, not at all scared at Syaoran's outburst. He turns to the jesters. "We thank you for your services. . . Now please. . . Take leave from the manor. . ." 

          A look of disappointment flashes within the jesters' faces. Syaoran just scowls as he watches them leave. Everyone turns to Syaoran wanting to know what would happen next. Syaoran just looks at the people with glaring eyes. Out of nowhere, an instrument starts to play. Syaoran turns to see Tomoyo playing the violin. It was the sound of the waltz. (Okay. . . okay. . . I know! Pathetic of me. . . Like I said somewhere up there. . . I make up too many stuff!! *sweatdrops* Don't mind me. . . I'm sorry if you don't like that. . .)

          Syaoran listens to the music and nods. "Great entertainment, vassal."

          Eriol sighs in relief. He turns to Tomoyo and smiles. 'Thank you. . .' He mouths.

          She simply smiles and keeps playing. Eriol walks over to another instrument, the piano. Along with Tomoyo, he plays the same song.

          The people smile as the start to pair up and dance to the music. Syaoran looks on with a pleased face. (*gasp* Syaoran has emotions? *giggles* Heheheheh. . .)

          "Xiao Lang? Would you like to dance?" Meiling asks.

          Syaoran turns to her and shakes his head. "No. . ."

          Meiling nods and smiles as she watches the people dance. 

~*~*~*~*~

          Sakura walks down the hall. She was beyond hope. As always, she was lost. . . . AGAIN. Sakura groans. "This is impossible!! I'm lost! How can I ever find anything in here?" She closes her eyes as she leans against a wall. A small tune follows to her ears. She starts to hear music being played. _'Could that be? The hall?' She opens her eyes and starts to follow the sound of music playing. Her white dress flows to her feet and fall back as she keeps walking. Finally, she reaches the entrance. She brushes back her bangs from her face and fingers her pink ribbons. She exhales and finally walks in. _

          Everyone hears the sound of the feet walking and turn to see Sakura walk in. Somehow, her beauty stops everything. Syaoran and Meiling, too, stare at Sakura who was unknown to them.

          Her bright green eyes blink in confusion. Syaoran stares. _'Who is this?' He asks himself. Slowly, he stands up and walks towards her. (Heheheh . . . I know. . . This is something Syaoran would NEVER do. . . But . . . I don't know why in the world I put that!!! It's too late to put backspace. . . *sweatdrops*)_

          She trembles slightly. _'Oh no. . . What if he kicks me out?' Sakura thinks to herself._

          He stops in front of her and stands quietly without saying a thing. Sakura bites her lip in nervousness. Syaoran holds out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asks. With these words, Tomoyo and Eriol start to play once again. 

          Sakura blushes as she nods, "Yes. . ." She says softly that only he could hear.

          _'Why am I asking her this? Why do I want to dance with her? Mainly. . . What is so special about her?' Syaoran thinks as he leads her to the dance floor. _

          Sakura closes her eyes as he starts to put his hands on her shoulder and the other in her hand. The music seems to surround them as they start to dance. _'Is this real? Is it just a dream?' She thinks as she sways to the music. __'If this is a dream. . . I never want it to end. . .' She lays her head on Syaoran's shoulder. _

          Tomoyo smiles at the sight. She closes her eyes as she plays the violin. _'I wonder. . . Was this meant to happen? Are Sakura and Syaoran made for each other?' She thinks. She opens her eyes to see Sakura and Syaoran, close together, swaying to the music that she was providing. __'Maybe. . . Sakura's meant to bring out Syaoran's true side. . . Just maybe. . .' _

          Eriol sighs. The music was soothing in his ears that even HE wanted to dance. He turns to see his beautiful wife playing the violin. Then he sees Sakura and Syaoran dancing. _'Who. . . Who is that girl? Could she have a heavy influence on Syaoran? I've got to say it. . . Syaoran does look happy. . . Something he's never shown. . . Maybe this girl is the key to unlocking his heart. . . I hope. . .'_

          At that point, Eriol and Tomoyo turn to look at each other. A smile is exchanged and nothing more but a thought that both share at the same time. _'Let the matchmaking. . . . . begin. . .'_

To Be Continued. . . .

Isn't that kawaii?!?!?! I LUV THAT SCENE WITH SAKURA AND SYAORAN!!! *giggles* Whoops. . .I let my caps go crazy. . So I hope everyone likes that!! Also. . I hope people actually remember. . .THE CONTEST!!! I doubt anyone likes the prize but. . . Hey! It's the only thing I can do. . Heheheh. . . And before I forget. . . ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm glad people like this story and I'm working really hard to work on the next chapter. . So please!! Review some more!! I'm hoping for 10 more reviews for me to get the next chapter up. . . heheheeh. . . Well. . Ja!! And also. . . I DON'T OWN CCS!!! Just had to put that in. . .hehehe. . Ja!! :Þ


	4. Clow Book

Return Back in Time

By: Kamika Farinas

~*~*~*~*~

          "Please. . . Remember me. . ." A voice calls out from behind me. 

          I turn around, "What? Who are you?" I come face to face with a female. All I could see was her eyes, a bright emerald color. "Why? Why do you look so familiar?"

          "Remember me. . . I need your help. . ." She mumbles to me. 

          "Please! Tell me who you are!!" I ask as she suddenly starts to float back. 

          "No!! Don't leave!! Tell me!! Please!!" 

          She shakes her head as her eyes fill up with tears. "I need your help. . . To remember. . ." 

          I stop suddenly, "Remember? Who are you?" I ask one more time before her figure disappears. 

~*~*~*~*~

          Sakura sighs happily as she leans against the cute brown-haired boy in her arms. _'I. . . I want this to last forever. . .' She thinks. _

          Syaoran closes his eyes. _'I was sent the angel of heaven. . .' _

          "SAKURA!! SAKURA AVALON!!!" A voice yells out. Sakura's eyes snap open as she hears her name. In front of her were the smiling faces of Chiharu and Takashi. They wave as they see her. 

          Syaoran blinks. _'Sakura Avalon? Why does that seem. . . So familiar. . .' He thinks to himself._

~*~*~*~*~

          Syaoran stands before Eriol who had a sheet of paper in his hand. Syaoran rolls his eyes as he looks through the names. 

          "Lord Syaoran. . Please choose a name to be exchanged. . ." Eriol says, bowing slightly. 

          Syaoran just points at a name randomly. "That one. ."

          Eriol takes the sheet. "Sakura Avalon?" He asks.

          Syaoran nods. "Yeah. . . That one. . Sakura Avalon."

          Eriol bows again and nods, "As you wish. . ." 

~*~*~*~*~

          Syaoran backs away from Sakura. "You. . . You're the slave!" He exclaims angrily. Tomoyo and Eriol stop playing and watch. 

          Sakura blinks. "What?" She mutters softly.

         "You! How could you. . . You carry on such a façade! Making me think that you were. . . . Royalty! You're a . . . . You're nothing!" Syaoran yells angrily. He stomps over to his chair and sits in it angrily. 

          Meiling blinks. "Xiao Lang?" She asks softly. Her reply was a grunt from Syaoran's lips. 

          Sakura looks around, her eyes starting to fill up with tears. She turns to see everyone staring at her, as if she was some kind of animal. Her eyes land on Syaoran and he glares at her with a mean scowl. Her tears fall as she rushes towards the door. She pushes everyone away weakly, trying to get through. All that was left of her was the ribbons in her hair. 

          Tomoyo sighs as she puts down her violin and rushes after Sakura. "Sakura! Wait!!" She exclaims as she rushes out, right behind the crying Sakura.

          Calmly, Eriol stands up and walks out, following the two females. The whole crowd blinks and then turns to Syaoran. 

          Syaoran scowls as he stares at the door. He turns his eyes to the people to see them staring at him. "WHAT?! GET OUT!!!!!!!!" He exclaims angrily, gripping onto the sides of the chair. 

          Everyone rushes out in fear of upsetting Syaoran. Murmurs of "Boy, he's blown his top. . ." or "He let down such a hot girl!" Most of them coming from the mouths of males. 

          Syaoran continues to glare as he watches the people scramble out. 

          Meiling sighs, "Syaoran. . . Are you sure that was a good idea?" She asks.

          Syaoran turns to her and glares. "Don't speak. . ." He says angrily.

          Meiling raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Xiao Lang! I have as much power as you do and I know my fair share in the situations between the different classes but what you did was wrong!" She yells, standing up. "She might have been a slave but she changed you out there in those mere minutes you stayed with her. You were SMILING for goodness sake!" She shakes her head as she makes her way towards the door. "And that was something. . . whether you believe it or not. . ." She ends as she leaves the room. The echo of her footsteps reaches Syaoran who slumps in his chair with his hands on his head. 

          _'What did I do. . .' He thinks mournfully. _

~*~*~*~*~

         Sakura runs down the hallways, crying. Her vision was fuzzy and she couldn't see a thing. She knew that Tomoyo was right behind her but she didn't want to talk. She enters a random room and quickly closes the door behind her quietly. She leans against the door, hoping that Tomoyo had passed that room.

          "Sakura!!" She hears someone yell from behind the door, knowing that it was Tomoyo. Tomoyo's footsteps continue to run past, fading as she went farther and farther. 

          She slumps against the door with her eyes closed. Tears continue falling and she doesn't move to stop them. She sighs as she moves more into the room. She looks around to see shelves of books lined up everywhere. (I know. . . There weren't many books back then but considering how this is the castle and the Lord lives here. . . I would think that he would obtain plenty of books no matter. . . we'll just say there are books here. . Kay?) 

          "What is this place?" Sakura mumbles in confusion. She walks farther into the room. She sees something glowing in one of the shelves. "What's that?" She walks over to the glowing book and pulls it out. 

          "The Clow. . ." She says softly, reading from the cover of the book.

          "I see you have found the Clow Book. . ." A voice says from the side of her. 

          Sakura jumps up, startled by the sudden voice. She grips the book in her hands and turns to see the smiling face of Eriol. She blinks. "Um. . Um. .. I'm sorry. . ." She says quickly, stuffing the book where she found it. "I. . . Shouldn't be here. . Um. . ." She bows as she backs away. "I'll. .. Be going now. . ." She says as she starts to dash out of the room.

          Eriol smiles as he calls out. "Wait. . ."

          Sakura turns around, slightly shaking. "Yes, Vassal Eriol?" She asks.

          Eriol pulls out the Clow Book. "Have you ever heard of this book?" He asks. 

          "Um. . . No I haven't. . . Vassal Eriol. . ." 

          He walks closer to her, putting the Clow Book in her arms. "Come. . . Let me tell you the story about the Clow Book. . ."

          Sakura blinks as Eriol pulls her towards the door. "Um. . . Where are we going?" She asks nervously. 

          Eriol smiles as he tugs her towards a door in the hallway. "You'll see. . ."

          Sakura nods, still slightly confused but follows Eriol. "Um. . Sure. . ." He leads her to a familiar room in which was empty except for one person. Her eyes go wide. "What. . .What are we doing here?" She asks in a quiet voice, hoping that Syaoran doesn't hear. 

          "Lord Syaoran!" Eriol yells, bowing down. Sakura's eyes go wide. She bows beside him, hoping Syaoran doesn't see who she was. (Although it isn't very hard considering she's still wearing the same dress. . .)

          Syaoran looks up to see Eriol and Sakura bowing. "What is the meaning of this?" He asks, his voice full of sadness and angriness at the same time. 

          Eriol stands as he pushes Sakura towards Syaoran. "Lord Syaoran, she has found the Clow Book. . ."

          Syaoran stands up. "What?! The Clow Book?!" He turns to Sakura, "Explain. . ." He says angrily.

          "Um. . . Um. . ." Sakura stutters as she still faces the ground, afraid to even look at Syaoran. "I. . . entered the room. ..  that was . . .um. . full of books. . . and um. . . this book. . was. . um. . . glowing. . . . so. . . um. . ." 

          Syaoran walks closer to her. "I'm waiting!" He says.

          Sakura blushes as she feels him near her. She still stares at the ground as she continues to stutter. "Well. . . um. . . I. . . saw it. . .um. . . glowing. .  . so. . um. . . I pulled . . . it out. . and. . . um. . that's when. .. . um. . . Vassal Eriol. . . um. . . found me. . ." She ends, blushing furiously in embarrassment. 

          Syaoran nods as he stops in front of Sakura. "Has Vassal Eriol. . ." He stares at Eriol. "Told you about the story OF the Clow Book?" 

          Sakura shakes her head. "No. . He hasn't. . . he lead me here saying he would explain. . ." She says softly, not stuttering anymore.  

          Syaoran turns to Eriol, "Explain." 

          Eriol smiles, "Of course Lord Syaoran. . . But I believe that this isn't the right place. . . Please. . . Let me show you to a more appropriate setting. . ." 

          Syaoran nods, "Okay. . . Lead us to where you want. . . But I demand an explanation."

          Eriol bows, "Of course Lord Syaoran. . . And an explanation you will get." He walks towards the door.

          Sakura stares at the ground. Syaoran turns to her, "Come! You will come too." He follows behind Eriol.

          Sakura nods as she stands straight. She walks with thoughts occupying her head. _'What is going on? What's this Clow Book and what does it have to do with me?' She thinks. _

          Eriol leads Sakura and Syaoran towards the garden in the back of the palace. Sakura gasps in amazement. "Wow. . ." She exclaims breathlessly as she twirls around the garden. "Beautiful. . ." Her dress following her every move. 

          Syaoran watches in amazement. _'She's so beautiful. . .' He thinks. He closes his eyes tightly as he shakes his head. __'No! Don't think that!' He exhales. "Slave! Stop playing and listen to what Eriol has to say." _

          Eriol blinks, slightly disbelieving what Syaoran just said. _'Since when did he call me by my first name?' He thinks. He shakes his head. "Yes Lord Syaoran. . ."_

          Sakura nods as she sits down on a bench before all the flowers. Syaoran sits beside her, a distance away. "Now explain. . ." 

          Eriol nods, "Yes Lord Syaoran. . . The Clow book is an extremely powerful magical book. It was made by one of the most powerful sorcerer ever, Clow Reed."

          Syaoran scoffs, "Do you expect me to believe this?" 

          "But. . . What happened to him?" Sakura asks, ignoring Syaoran's question. 

          Eriol also ignores Syaoran's question and instead answers Sakura's question. "I'll get to that later. . . Now, Clow Reed made 52 cards called Clow Cards, each Clow card standing for a particular item. . ." 

          Sakura nods, "Like what?" 

          "Well. . . He has the 4 main elements in this book, Windy, Watery, Fiery, and Earthy. . . That's an example of cards he contains in this book. Now in order to open the book, you would have to have at least an ounce of magical powers. . ."

          Syaoran became immediately entranced by the conversation. "Anyone with magical powers?" 

          Eriol shakes his head. "No. . . Not only do you have to have magical powers but you would need to be predestined to be the next card master." 

          Sakura blinks, "Card master? What's that?"

          Eriol chuckles, "The card master would be the person to be able to hold on to the cards until the next time it would have to be used. . ."

          "But. . . What does that have to do with us?" Sakura asks, indicating towards herself and Syaoran. 

          Eriol shakes his head, "First. . . Clow Reed died but not before sealing the book with a guardian." 

          Sakura nods, "How. . . How'd he die?"

          Eriol closes his eyes as if recalling a faint memory, "No one's sure. . . Now. . . the reason why I called you and Syaoran out here is because. . . . I have a reason to believe you two are the card captor pair."

          Sakura blinks in confusion as she turns to Syaoran. She slightly blushes and returns looking at Eriol. "Pair?" She questions. 

          Syaoran exhales slightly taking in all of the information. He notices Sakura looking at him and blushes. _'What is wrong with me?! I'm blushing at her actions?' He thinks. He shakes his head and continues listening to Eriol. _

          "It is said that every time the Clow book is opened, there will always be a card capturing pair, a male and a female. In order for them to keep all the cards, both must be present when the book is opened." He holds the book out in front of Sakura and Syaoran. "Now. . . It is your time to open the book and obtain the cards; half for each of you and each will have a staff in order to use the Clow Cards."

          Sakura nods and turns to Syaoran. "A-Are you r-ready?" She asks stuttering, holding back a blush that was bound to surface. _'Why am I already blushing at his actions?' _

          Syaoran nods as he closes his eyes and puts his hand on the clasp. _'I hope that nothing will go wrong. . .' _

          Sakura exhales softly as she holds her hand over Syaoran's. She closes her eyes as she feels his hand move. Their hands move as they pull off the clasp. Eriol watches in amazement as the book starts to glow at the contact. The clasp opens swiftly as if it could have opened simply by a swift gust of wind. Immediately the deck of cards split in half, one side going to Syaoran and the other going to Sakura. But it didn't stop there. . . Two shining objects flew out of the book, a key that glowed a pink while there was a pendant that glowed a green. The key flew to Sakura and the pendant flew to Syaoran. 

          Eriol smiles and turns to Sakura. "Now in order for you to take out the wand from the key, you must say a specific chant. Now repeat after me. . . Key which holds the power of dark. . ."

          Sakura nods as she follows what he says, "Key which holds the power of dark. . ." 

          "Show your true form before me. . ." 

          "Show your true form before me. . ."

          "I, Sakura, command you under our contract. . ." 

          "I, Sakura, command you under our contract. . ."

          "RELEASE!"

          "RELEASE!" Sakura gasps as she watches her small key turn into a long wand, the top forming the head of a bird. It was a pink color. 

          Syaoran watches in amazement. 

          "You can use the cards by taping them with the tip of your wand. . ."

          Sakura nods, holding her wand in her hands, analyzing every side of it. 

          Eriol chuckles as he turns to Syaoran. "You don't have a phrase but since this is your key, only you can open it. All you have to do is concentrate on opening the pendant."

          Syaoran nods as he holds the pendant tightly in his hand. He closes his eyes as he thinks about how Sakura's key changed to a wand. He concentrates on his own switching to a type of wand. He feels the pendant change for in his hands. He opens his eyes to find not a wand but a sword in his hands. "What? I thought I'd get a wand? Not a sword. . ."

          Eriol nods in understanding, "The female tends to get the wand, the male gets the sword. . . Like Sakura, to use a card, you must hit it with the tip. . ." 

          Syaoran sighs, "Yes I know. . ." 

          From a distance, a figure watches them. "I see they have gotten the cards now. . ." 

~*~*~*~*~

          A shiver went down a certain gray haired male's back. 

          "Something wrong, Yukito?" Touya asks.

         Yukito shakes his head. "No. . . I just got a shiver. . . Nothing too important. . ." He thinks, _'Is something going to happen?' Inside of him, a small figure glows, "Almost time. . ." It mumbles. (I WONDER who that is. . . *giggles*) _

To Be Continued. . .

          *sighs* I can't believe that no one has signed up for the contest! Please!! Someone sign up. . .It's not that hard. . I know the prize isn't that . . . Favorable. .. Demo. . I'd feel stupid!! Well. . The contest will end as soon as I pull out the first chapter of my story Camp Cherry Blossom. . . See everyone then!! JA!!!! :Þ


End file.
